The present invention relates to a network device case for holding a network device, and more particularly to such a network device case that can be conveniently assembled to hold a network device on the inside.
In order to protect a network device and the related circuits against an impact, a metal case must be used to hold the network device and the related circuits on the inside. FIG. 1 shows a network device case for this purpose. This structure of network device case is comprised of a front panel 1, a top cover shell 2, and a bottom cover shell 3. The front panel 1 comprises a plurality of indicator light holes 4, and switch mounting holes 5. The number of the indicator light holes 4 as well as the number of the switch mounting holes 5 are determined subject to the type or model of the network device to be protected. This structure of network device case uses a big number of screws and nuts to fix the front panel 1, the top cover shell 2 and the bottom cover shell 3 together. During assembly, it takes much time to fasten up the screws. Further, because the indicator light holes 4 and the switch mounting holes 5 are designed subject to the type or model of the network device to be protected, the network device case can only be used with a particular type or model of a network device.